A Child's Eyes
by Southwitch
Summary: Prequel to "Shock Value." A young girl accidentally witnesses Rocky Horror. Basically Rocky Horror through a child's eyes. Rated M for suggestive material no suitable for younger readers
1. The biggest mistake of her life

**Hi there! I should be working on _Found_ right now but my computer died and it had to go to the Mac doctors so I haven't had my computer for the past week. In the meanwhile I came up with an idea and started typing it on my phone so here it is. **

**Rocky Horror through the eyes of a child.**

**This could be considered a prequel to _Shock Value_ if you choose to look at it that way, it certainly would make sense to. It stars City again, for those of you who don't know, City is the daughter of Magenta and Riff Raff. Okay! Enough of my rambling, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>T-minus 2 hours until the Annual Transylvanian Convention:<em>

The entire house was buzzing; Columbia was polishing her tap shoes feverishly in the ballroom as Riff Raff put the finishing touches on the decorations. Frank was in his room preparing himself and the lab for the big reveal, City didn't exactly know what this reveal was but she was excited to see it. From what her father had told her, it was going to be like something she had never seen and that excited her beyond her wildest imagination.

The entire castle seemed to be lit up with excitement and there City was, being put to bed by her mother Magenta.

"Mommy, why do I have to go to bed? I want to do the Time Warp! I want to go to the party like everybody else!" City argued as Magenta pulled a black nightgown on over her daughter's head. City was eleven and she had never even so much as heard the Time Warp, only that her parents spoke highly of it, probably because they both got solos in it.

"Because you are too young to be up this late for the party and I don't want you to have to see the reveal in the lab. It could scare you." Magenta still refused after a week of begging, it was crunch time for the young alien. She needed to hear see a good response from her mother and fast!

"Fine! I'll just stay for the Time Warp then go right to bed! Please Mommy! Pllleeeaaaassseee?" City was resilient. She refused to let her request go ignored. Magenta lifted the young girl so she stood on her bed. They met eye to eye and for a split second, Magenta almost fell for her daughter's ploy. The Domestic used to do the same thing to her older brother which oddly enough was how City was conceived, but that was beside the point.

"No City, that's my final word. I need to go help your father get ready for the guests. Go to sleep." She kissed her daughter's temple before seating the child in bed and pulling the covers over her.

"But-"

"No. Bedtime. Goodnight." Magenta had to be firm, she, in truth, hated being harsh on her daughter but it was necessary, even if it was too tiring for words. Frank worked his servants to the bone, City had the misfortune to watch him punish her parents on occasion, and even she knew that her parents had to obey without question. "And don't even think of leaving this room tonight, understand?"

"I understand…goodnight Mommy!" City curled up into a ball, seemingly defeated. Her mother turned out the lights and left the room quietly.

Instantly the child was awake. She just had to wait for a good moment to sneak into the party. Little did she know, her plans would be thwarted by two Earthlings with a flat tire...

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. The prologue of sorts, the next few chapters should be longer so no worries there! I hope you enjoyed reading it and I will have the next chapter of <em>Found<em> up soon! I promise!**

**R&R,**

**Jenny**


	2. A glass of water

**Hello readers! Here is the next chapter! I'm working on the next chapter of Found as we speak so no worries there! Enjoy the chapter! Oh! And if you have questions, please feel free to PM me! I'll try to get back to you before the next chapter is published in the story you are regarding and hopefully that helps because I notice that I do get a lot of questions in reviews. In short, if you got a question then ask me in a pm for a response! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>City looked at the clock by her nightstand. It was finally time for the party to start. Carefully, she began to creep downstairs only to see her mother leaning on the staircase. It was clear Magenta was tired already, or she had been drinking...either way she seemed out of it. Her father was walking up to the door, were more guests arriving?<p>

City fled back up the stairs, she was nearly to her room when she bumped into her Uncle Frank. He was clad in a pink bathrobe and his makeup wasn't finished just yet. He seemed exasperated for some reason. It confused her seeing as Uncle Frank always loved getting dressed in the morning.

"Ah, City! Darling, why aren't you in bed?" He asked her, half sweet but mostly surprised. He wasn't a fan of surprises. City gulped.

"I...I...I was thirsty?" City stuttered out an excuse. Frank lifted a perfectly groomed eyebrow. He wasn't convinced but he appeared to go along with it.

"Well let's get you some, but first I need help tightening my corset. Come with me child." Frank led her to the largest room in the castle, the one belonging to him of course. Once they had both entered, he closed the door and untied his robes. He was only clad in his fishnets, garter belt and high heels. City tried not to stare but the male anatomy still confused the child, it's not like she hadn't seen it before in her lifetime.

She stood on Frank's bed and slowly helped him lace his corset. She obeyed his every order like the zombie she had been trained to be. Her parents may not have been raised to serve but City had unfortunately. She carefully tightened it to Frank's liking, something she was used to by this point, knowing the consequences if she were to mess up. She went slowly, praying silently that he would tell her to stop when it was tight enough.

Frank had only ever hit her once and it was because she had accidentally broke one of his favorite high heels when she was playing. Her punishments were of an entirely different nature now that she was older. The child was finally finished, she got off the bed and stood near the door.

"May I have water now Uncle Frank?" She asked softly.

"Of course child." Frank kissed her cheek, it left an unsettling feeling in City's stomach. Frank gladly helped her get a glass of water from his bathroom sink. With that, he sent her back to her room. As she walked she was stopped by an infectious melody.

"LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!" She heard the party sing. She dropped her glass on the spot and rushed down the stairs. She peeked in to see a confused couple of Earthlings standing on the stairs as the Transylvanians danced to the music. She felt her feet moving without her control. She wanted to sing her heart out but she didn't dare to make her presence known. The song ended and the entire room collapsed to the floor. City figured that must have been the end of the party so she ran to the staircase.

Suddenly she saw the lift begin to move, making her jump out of fear. City knew it had to have been Uncle Frank. She slid down the banister and hid behind the clock with a skeleton in it, praying Uncle Frank wouldn't see her. He barged into the ballroom singing a song she had never heard before. It was interesting but confusing. She rushed upstairs, figuring that it was risky enough to be downstairs at this point anyways.

City was halfway to her room when her curiosity got the best of her. The lab was entirely unguarded at the moment, everybody was down stairs. A thought planted itself in her head. She ran to the lab, it was entirely empty aside from a large box covered by a red satin sheet. She wandered closer cautiously but quickly to avoid being seen if by chance people did start arriving.

She peeked under she sheet but it was far too dark to see anything important. She shrugged and began to move away from the sheet. The light invaded the tank when she lifted the sheet, causing her to gasp. There was a silhouette of a hand in the tank! City held in a scream, fleeing away from the tank. She bumped into the control panel, causing it to blink for a few seconds. She squeaked from the shock. She had no idea what she had done but it would be apparent to her later that night.

City looked around, praying nobody saw her as she ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. With that, she fled to her room and hid under the covers. What was Frank planning? Her mind filled with hundreds of questions with more than a million possible answers each. Vaguely she could hear music coming from the lab on the other side of the castle. She didn't dare to go any closer to that cursed place again. She refused.

What was that thing in the lab? Is this the thing her mother was trying to protect her from? She only became curiouser and curiouser with every passing thought.

* * *

><p><strong>City did a bad thing...yes she did. Hey folks! Happy you made it to the end of the chapter! Hope to see you back for the next one!<strong>

**R&R**

**Jenny**


	3. Just another night

**Alright, back with another chapter! Working on the next chapter of Found, it's just a harder one to write. Things are taking a dark turn here. **

**I also saw a question asking if City knew about her parent's...relationship. She knows but thinks it's normal, she grew up with a transvestite, groupie, punk and incestuous siblings for parents...she isn't normal.**

* * *

><p>City sat in silence as she heard music coming from the lab. She couldn't help but ponder what music had to do with science but regardless she sat there for fear of being seen. She was close to nodding off when she suddenly heard a saxophone.<p>

"Uncle Eddie!" City gasped. She hadn't seen him in months, ever since Uncle Frank had decided to start his science project. It was a few weeks after the family had been forced to take jobs at the local church. City bolted from her seat, rushing as fast as her legs would carry her to hear more of the music she had missed for so long. When she reached the elevator she heard it stop abruptly, following by screams from her Aunt Columbia. They came in quick, short bursts until they stopped.

_'Maybe it was only a recording...'_ City thought as she walked back to her room.

She sat quietly playing with her dolls, all the boys were dressed like Frank and all the girls were...also dressed like Frank. Half the time she couldn't even tell the genders she had given to her dolls but they provided mild entertainment so they worked. Slowly she heard lots of footsteps head to the door. The door opened for a few moments then closed. Shortly after, the roaring sound of motorcycles could be heard until the sound disappeared altogether. City thought all the guests had gone until the familiar clicking of tap shoes; accompanied by the footsteps of two others could be heard. Two doors opened and slammed shut.

"Do we have guests?" City asked herself. Having noticed the clicking was gone she left her room. She wasn't sure where exactly she was going but she was going somewhere. Eventually she found herself in Columbia's room. Her Aunt was sobbing quietly on the day bed in the center of the room. "Auntie Columbia?" City asked, "Are you okay?"

"No!" Columbia answered like a child. "I loved him!"

"Wait...was Uncle Eddie back? I heard the saxophone..." City's eyes lit up a little, they darkened almost instantly.

"No..." Columbia sniffed, "I was talking about Frank..."

"You loved Uncle Frank?" City's mind instantly thought,

_'Geeze...who hasn't he slept with in this stupid castle?'_ It was unusual for her but she couldn't help it. Did the Transvestite have no shame?

"You're lucky City, you are just a kid...you don't have to worry about stuff like this." Columbia sniffed.

_'You have no idea...'_ City nodded in agreement.

"I mean, Frank was so nice to me and then one day we got too serious and it all went downhill from there!"

"What is 'too serious?' Or should I just not ask?" City gulped.

"You are old enough to hear this stuff I guess, we started sleeping together." Columbia rationalized. "He said he had found somebody else a few years later and now I'm stuck with nowhere to go...nobody to turn to..."

"You have me Auntie!" City tried to cheer her up. "I kinda get this stuff...I'm just a kid but I try. I mean, I grew up here so how wouldn't I?" City smiled, not giving way to the deeper emotions hiding under the surface. "You wanna paint my nails or something? That always cheered you up!" Columbia nodded excitedly at the suggestion.

Within moments, the two were giggling again. City didn't dare let on that she had been awake.

"Hey kid? Why are you up? Didn't Maggie put you to bed before the party?" Columbia eventually realized.

"Yeah but I woke up when the elevator started creaking too much." City lied. She had become far too good at it for her age.

"Oh, well you need to get back to sleep okay? Before your parents see you alright? If they catch you they won't be too happy. Frank has been giving them a rough time tonight. Goodnight kid, sleep well! Just relax." Columbia rubbed City's back.

"Okay Auntie. See you in the morning!" City felt safe now that Columbia had comforted her in an odd way. She walked slowly down the stairs, thinking it might take a glass of warm milk at the rate she was going. She was nearly to the kitchen when she heard the familiar rattling of chains. There was a sudden mix of peculiar sobbing from a voice she couldn't pinpoint.

City ran to the hall to find a blonde man, hardly dressed in anything looking around frantically.

"Who are you?" City gasped. She looked up at the man in surprise. When he saw her he suddenly became very calm. It was almost as if he was speaking to her telepathically.

_'Rocky...'_ She could have sworn he was saying, she could only hear words in her head.

"Your name is Rocky?" City asked. Rocky nodded after a few seconds to process her question.

_'Help...out...fire...' _She heard him say.

"You need to get out? What fire?" Rocky pointed to a candle sitting at the bottom of the lift. "Okay? I'll let you out I guess. Just come back okay?" Rocky nodded and she opened the door for him. He hugged her tightly before running out of the house for dear life. City couldn't help but feel an odd connection to the blonde man but it would be year before she figured out why. "I need to go to bed..." City felt queasy she was so tired. She walked up the stairs yet again; she noticed how much she hated the hallway. She felt physically angry from her lack of sleep. She stared at the floor as she walked, trying to avoid looking at the same paintings for what felt like the millionth time that night. She didn't notice Frank leave one of the guest rooms.

"City?" Frank asked the child. She looked at the transvestite with red eyes, irritated by looking up at the dim lighting in the hallway. She was nearly scowling. "What are you doing awake still? I thought I sent you to bed hours ago?"

"I don't know Frank. I'm going now." City looked angry. "Get out of my way." She tried to walk past him but he grabbed her arm.

"Excuse me child?" Frank looked angry, forcing City to snap to attention, realizing what a grave mistake she had just made.

"I...I'm sorry Uncle Frank! I didn't mean to! Please forgive me! I'm just really tired, I promise it won't happen again!" City could feel tears running down her face. He didn't speak; his simply gained this crazed look in his eye. Frank lifted the child up, City didn't even fight back, she knew it would be useless and anyways she knew that what was about to happen would tire her out no matter what. Whether it would be from pain or pleasure would be the only unanswered question.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup...that's where the M rating comes in...R&amp;R? Sorry if yall hate me now, it's been a weird week.<strong>

**Jenny**


	4. The man in the wheelchair

**Hey readers! Back with another chapter, I'm keeping it short because another chapter of Found is on the way right now! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>City was officially more tired than she ever could imagine. She limped out of Frank's room an two hours later. Frank had been unusually rough this time, he had never left her limping before and it hurt more than the first time he had done it to her. Frank had left almost immediately after he was finished with her, leaving her to recover. She fell asleep, finally hitting a breaking point.<p>

She wanted to sleep more than anything but all she could feel was the crippling feeling of hunger washing over her body. Her face felt flushed, her knees were weak and the pain Frank had left her still made it difficult to walk but she needed food. She could hear the lift moving but she didn't care which way it was going though, she was on a mission. City wasn't letting anybody stop her.

_'I'm stronger than I thought'_ City chucked as she eased herself down the stairs, she would have slid down the banister but she wouldn't dare to put too much pressure on either leg. Frank had left an abnormal impact on her this time. In all honesty she couldn't remember a time she had been left in this much pain. City had no idea that not months ago, an entire week had passed that she had no recollection of. She heard a knock at the door, thinking it was Rocky, she opened it.

"Hello young lady, is Dr. Frank N Furter here?" A man in a wheelchair asked. He had a strong accent that made the young alien feel uneasy. She had never seen this man before, she had never known that Uncle Frank knew anybody outside of the household. He rarely left the household, if anything he would scout a new playmate but that was it.

"Yes, come in." She stepped away so he could enter. "Who are you?"

"Dr. Everett Scott. I'm an old friend of Dr. Frank N Furter." He introduced himself.

"How did you get in the wheelchair?" City asked, staring at it as if it were so foreign but so familiar at the same time.

"It's a long story child. Where is Frank?" He asked, dismissing the child.

"My assumption is that he would be in the Zen Room about now. Please, excuse me." City pointed before rushing away, not particularly caring for the man in front of her. His rudeness was frustrating. She was on a mission. She could vaguely hear him say 'Thank you' before she was gone. She remembered vaguely when her mother had tried to teach her to be polite to guests, though in truth, Magenta was never very polite to guests to begin with.

Cautiously, she entered the kitchen, looking around to make sure the coast was clear. There was no sign of anybody so she crept in. She could smell something cooking in the oven and went to look at whatever was cooking. A large slab of meat sat in the oven. It looked gross but the young alien was starving. She took a piece that was about to fall off the bottom, nobody would notice.

She ate it carefully, finding it's taste to be disgusting and unappealing. Within moments, her appetite had left her. She walked to the dining room, noticing a foul smell coming from the table. The table hadn't been set yet so she sat down and examined the table, she went to put her elbow on the tablecloth but it fell through. City gasped, unsure of what had just happened. Slowly, she moved the tablecloth off and within seconds she had to hold her mouth closed. She wanted to scream.

Uncle Eddie's mangled corpse sat under the table.

City's eyes shot to his legs, noting that one had a significant chunk taken out of it. Her eyes grew wide realizing why the strange meat had tasted so bad...she had eaten her Uncle. A wave of nausea washed over City, she ran for the sink and promptly threw up. She rinsed her mouth and the sink out before she fled down the hall to the stairway. She fled for her room, closing the door behind her, dead set on finally going to bed. She wouldn't sleep for very long for the aching screams of her Aunt less than an hour later would wake her once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor City is never going to get any sleep...R&amp;R? If you do it will help City dream better! Maybe give her a fighting chance...<strong>

**Jenny**


	5. Disorientation

**Hey readers! Back with another chapter! Sorry it took so long! I've been camping for about a week now so I haven't had the time to upload this. Sorry for the wait! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Finally she began to sleep, it didn't even take more than a few seconds after her head touched the pillow. She had never snored once until now and it wasn't very attractive to hear, similarly to a chainsaw. Luckily nobody heard her.<p>

She had just begun to dream when a very high-pitched scream jolted her awake. City fell out of bed, hitting the floor with a massive thud. She was heavily disoriented, the room spun, forcing her to stay on the floor. The candle on the other side of the room made the room look like a funnel. Her vision got weaker and weaker until her eyes met the light. She didn't feel right, her head throbbed but more importantly, the scream rang in her ears.

City couldn't tell how long had passed since she fell to the floor, for some reason she couldn't get up, like gravity pounded down on her body. All the pain near her lower stomach seemed ten times stronger than it had after Frank had put it there. She felt so different than she normally had, it was as if she had no strength or energy left.

It was at this moment that she finally sat up, propping herself up against her bed. She looked at her legs to discover a strange amount of blood near her legs; it left a stain on the carpet next to her bed.

It was also at this moment that she heard more screams, followed by a number of footsteps and the sound of Frank...singing? Carefully, she went to the restroom when she was certain nobody was in the halls anymore. She bolted for the restroom, locking the door behind her. She looked down at her pants, there was blood everywhere. She pulled off her pants and began to soak them in the sink before sitting in the tub to wash off.

Slowly, warm water filled the bottom of the tub. She scrubbed herself until she was certain the blood was gone, washed down the drain.

At this moment, Magenta was walking down the hall with Riff Raff, eagerly waiting for Frank to prepare the floorshow when they heard the water running. They both halted instantly, wondering who could possibly be inside the bathroom. All but Frank had been frozen by the medusa transducer.

"What? Frank is preparing the Earthlings...did you lock City's door when you sent her to bed?" Riff Raff asked his sister.

"I could have sworn it?" Magenta couldn't remember at this point, it had been hours since City had gone to sleep. She looked across the hall to see her daughter's door wide open. The siblings shared a look before knocking on the bathroom door.

"City?" Riff Raff asked, cautiously putting his ear to the door. "Are you in there?"

"Daddy?" City asked from her position in the tub. "I'm in here." She sounded weak but more scared than anything.

"Are you alright Honey?" Magenta brushed her hair out of the way to put her ear to the door. She suddenly grimaced; she had never even used the word 'honey' before. She vowed mentally to never do it again.

"Uhmmm..." She looked at her bloodied pants and underwear in the sink. "No..."

"We are coming in there! Open the door!" Riff Raff suddenly became urgent.

"No Daddy! Mom only! The door is unlocked." City stopped her parents. The siblings shared a look again, Magenta was half ready to make the girl's father go in anyways but Riff Raff insisted that she go in. Riff Raff had always been the far more paternal of the two, Magenta tried to be more motherly but it was something she had always struggled with. Magenta rolled her eyes before taking a breath and entering. She looked around to see her naked daughter in the bathtub filled with hardly any water and the bloodied clothes soaking in the sink. Needless to say, the alien was in shock.

"What happened City?" Magenta's mouth hung open slightly, not entirely sure of what she was seeing though fearing what she knew in her gut was coming. City thought carefully about her answer, not wanting to tell her mother of her escapades from the night so far.

"I don't know exactly..." City played dumb, pretending that she had been asleep the whole night." I guess I fell out of bed and when I woke up there was blood everywhere!"

"Oh shit..." Magenta suddenly felt old, her daughter had hit puberty. She sat at the edge of the tub carefully. " City...you have reached a point in your life when you really have started growing up." Magenta gulped. "You have started your period...you hit puberty...where...you...pretty much...start bleeding once a month because...I don't really know why, I didn't pay attention much in school. It means that you can now have...babies..." Magenta felt herself began to sweat, she hadn't realized how awkward this had become. City simply sat in the tub with her knees pulled up to her chest. She looked at her mother with heavy eyes, too tired to truly concentrate. "It means that now, if you have sex...which is...something that..."

"Frank does a lot..." City rubbed her eyes. "He does it with Columbia...and Eddie...and maybe Rocky..." She yawned, "I think he did it with the ugly Earthlings too..." City counted on her hand. Magenta wondered for a second how her daughter knew Rocky but she honestly wasn't focused enough on it to care.

"Yes, he does...very much..." Magenta was off put by her master's track record. "But when a girl gets her periods she can officially have babies if she isn't careful."

"So does that mean that Frank has to stop?" City asked.

"Well...no...when he and Columbia have sex they use protection which is a whole other topic-"

"No, I mean when he does that to me...can you tell him to stop so I don't have any babies right?" City asked, a small glimmer in her eye flashing in the light. Magenta's jaw dropped, her fist clenching with fury. She had no idea Frank would go so far as to take advantage of a child. She officially was through with him. From beyond the door, Riff Raff shouted a phrase neither women could understand. This was the final straw. Tonight would be Frank's last.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, Riff is pissed. Wait to see what happens next soon! Hopefully I'll have a chapter up soon!<strong>

**Jenny**


	6. Insanity leads us to fate

**Here we are folks, at the end of another story. This is it! Thanks to all of the readers who have been constant! Each one of your reviews makes it all the more possible to keep going! Thank you so much for that! Just advertising again though, I started a new story a few weeks ago called 'Here's a Story,' it's Dr. Horrible so sorry Rocky fans. But anyways! Go check it out and review so I know that people are actually reading it! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Magenta and Riff Raff dressed hurriedly in their general uniforms while City was curled up on Riff Raff's bed, the pain in her stomach finally subsiding. City could faintly remember her father saying something about a floorshow; she had no idea what it meant though. She didn't pay much attention to her parents; she was more focused on the fact that she was about to fall asleep and was thirsty yet again.<p>

While they weren't looking their child slipped off into the castle to look for the kitchen. By this time in the night her body was wobbling she was so tired. No child should be up this late, especially after everything that had happened. When she reached the dining room she froze, seeing Eddie's body still under the table. Feeling more sick to her stomach than ever, she walked away from the kitchen and to the theater, there was a water cooler in there somewhere. The child didn't know that it had been moved to the ballroom for the party.

When she entered she saw four oddly familiar statues, she didn't want to look closely at them because she could hear the distinct sound of stilettos on the stage. She hid in the far corner of the ballroom behind a curtain, now seeing Frank, in the midst of getting dressed for…something, dressing up the statues like he would with City's dolls. City watched carefully, trying not to nod off or make any noise. She remembered Columbia telling her that she snored once and knew it would be a dead giveaway.

Suddenly, each statue came to life, each singing some deranged song. The curtains muffled exactly what was being said but she could now see that Rocky and Columbia were among the statues. City held in a gasp that turned into more of a yawn than anything. The entire performance was disturbing and indescribable. Just when City thought the entire thing couldn't get more absurd, her parents burst through the door in their uniforms. It was at that moment that she knew she had to get out.

Silently, she crawled toward the backstage area, hoping that she wouldn't be detected. She tried her hardest to avoid hearing whatever was happening behind her until she heard an unmistakable scream. She spun around to see Columbia on the floor, shot dead. Silent tears stained City's face as she backed even further away, choosing not to believe what she had seen. In one night she had witnessed both of her friends, dead.

She had almost reached the backstage door when she heard more grunting and the sounds of a laser. Somebody else had been killed. She didn't want to know but her curiosity moved her. Rocky and Frank were missing from the bunch, all that was left were the two humans and the wheelchair man. Two more were gone. The child felt remorse but at the same time, freedom. Frank could no longer torture her and take advantage of her. At the same time, she felt some part of her die, she couldn't understand why though. That would become apparent after many years though.

She felt sick inside from what she had seen, what she had felt, what she now knew, who she now was. Nothing felt right. No amount of sleep would fix it.

_'Maybe it would help ever so slightly though…'_ City thought as she reached the upstairs level of the castle. She looked around the top floor, Columbia's room would now remain empty, maybe her mother and father would live in their room together since Frank was gone. Maybe even they would even take his room so she could have a bigger room. The one she currently had was the smallest out of all the rooms in the castle.

'_Last one to the party doesn't get the best goodie bag'_ as Eddie used to say.

As she reached her room she noticed a door she had never seen before, wallpaper and paneling had been ripped aside haphazardly. She may have been sick to her stomach and tired and bleeding from places she didn't know could bleed but she was still curious. She didn't know if she could even still call herself a child but the childlike curiosity still plagued her like a disease, forcing her to look back at her dead family, forcing her to stay up so she could see the party with her own eyes, keeping her from her bed this whole night.

She hated herself.

She genuinely hated herself for what she had done on this night.

She wanted to die.

She didn't want to be in this much pain ever again.

She didn't want to be able to have children or see people die.

She didn't want to be curious anymore.

But she was.

And that curiosity led her straight to the control room of the castle ship. She could feel the castle lifting up out of the ground. They were taking off. City sat in the captain's seat. She supposed that position would be her father's now but something struck her. A thought she had never thought before.

Where were they going?

Then another thought hit her. She didn't want to leave, she loved the forest around their home. It's was her choice if she wanted to leave or stay and at that moment, nothing else mattered.

She gripped the wheel as tightly as she could and turned it as far as it would go. Red lights went off all around her as a robotic voice screamed in her ears.

"WARNING! AUTO PILOT DEACTIVATED!" The sounds were almost pleasing to the girl. Her mind was slipping from her, the ringing of the buzzer in her head was intoxicating. She fell to the floor laughing, rolling around like a deranged slinky toy.

It was moments later that her parent's rushed into the room to see the girl in this disturbing state. They shared a look, she needed help.

These memories, just like the ones before her, would be locked away to be discovered at a later date. All she would remember is stupidly turning the wheel like the child she would now think herself to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, that's it! Looks like City has some more discovering to do. Though I don't think that it will get it's own story. If you guys tell me to, I will totally write it as an Epilogue. But only if you want me to so R&amp;R please! Thanks again to all the amazing folks out there who have been reading and reviewing because you guys really do keep me going! <strong>

**Thanks for an amazing ride!**

**Jenny**


End file.
